


hobo to rich loco

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because i have this obsession to see bucky as homeless and loki wearing a suit. Plot be darned.</p><p>Currently obsess about writing loki and bucky as the best bff forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hobo

From Hobo to rich loco

Hobo

Bucky wonder when did his bare threaded smelly outfit slipped from disguise to actually becoming no choice at as he carefully remove unedible stuff from a pizza that was thrown away in the trash can he was lucky enough to be scavaging at the right time.

"Hey bro." He just as carefully approach the catatonic loki who at that time was far deeper into the shadow of the alley to better hide from.

"Told you i could take care of you right?" Bucky told the mute man as he handed him half his loot. Loki was all brooding as he lethargy took the food apart.

Thank god, it turns out loki is like a bird when it comes to food so bucky didnt have to like salvage 100 trashcan instead of 1 or two.

"This is all mess up." Bucky thought as he sat beside his friend and throw an arm over his shoulder . he ignore loki's bristling at his friendly contact.

Bucky remember how it happen. Tony had experimented with a gadget and was showing it off to the avengers in the living room two weeks ago. One thing or another happen and in the end, the avengers were lead to believe that loki and bucky were criminals. Loki got thrown at the window by tony (the sweet irony in that) and bucky followed suit only because captain america seemed to take it personally when bucky show him his middle finger.

Bucky easily went back to pretending and not pretending be homeless afterwards. He have to. After all hydra, shield and now the avengers is hunting him.

Loki was no help it seemed he was deeply affected when thor explicitly told him that he have "shit for brains" which leave the impression that it was the highest insult in asgard. Loki in one of his lucid moment explain that that term had cause asgard to declare war in jotunheim and one of the other realms of the 9 like a millenia ago.

Bucky was all "what the diddly darn was that?!!" For a day after that explaination. And for a day the AI in his metallic arm was equally as catatonic as loki.

"Loki come on," bucky cajole his friend. "Youre one of the smartest guy i know. Can u think of something to help us?"

Loki scowl at bucky. "I did nothing but think these past weeks you idiot!" He all but snarl. "I have an idea but you wont like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Hobo to rich loco 2

Loki sigh happily as he rearrange the cuff of his very expensive suit and ignore bucky's glare as he took a sip in the equally expensive wine. As if it was loki's fault that he was here.

Loki roll his eyes knowing that any plan that involve bucky having to bathe had always been met with protest. 

As plan goes this might not have been his very best but it was not so bad either. The two sneaked, err that is they flaunted their way into the party that will finally reveal tony stark's invention to the world. The party that have lots and lots of millionaires in it.

"Be a good boy lad and show a lady a fine time," loki's order was masked as a request when bucky's constant turning down of invitation to dance from both men and women alike and his clinging is beginning to catch attention.

Bucky was delicious in his getup. A suit. Loki have to flaunt at steve later if things are back to normal how he was successful in a. Make buck wear a tie and suit b. Make buck dance again. Loki grin when bucky telegraph with his eyes how hed hope loki choke on his scarf.

Bucky grin at the lady who boldly ask for a dance. "May i have this dance" he asked politely before leading the gurl in the dance floor.

Several hours later...

It was not as dramatic as loki would have like nor sexy either, when bucky took loki's place and re enact the stairway scene and punching a guard which was loki's defining moment back when he was mad during the attack of the chitauri phase of his life , but the scene was good enough to fully distract the humans which is what loki wanted.

Loki change his plan from spitting at the contraption tony mAde that cause a lot of grief with his magic spittle and instead pour said wine that i mention in paragraph one into the machine. 

He hope he make a dashing figure when he walk away like a boss as the machine started to explode behind him.

Humming loki send a picture of bucky barnes in a suit and dancing to captain america's number with a text message "come and get it." Before he went to the park which was the agreed meeting place of the two once they complete the mission.

 

Fin.


End file.
